Juegos de Naipes
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: Rose Weasley, en un acto de benevolencia, le enseña al hijo del enemigo de su padre y de su tío a jugar con los naipes muggle. Contra todo pronóstico, Scorpius Malfoy comprende el juego, y para hacerlo aún más interesante, propone una apuesta.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como los nombres de lugares que aparecen en este one-shot, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Juegos de naipes

─ Te ganaré, Weasley, te ganaré.

─ ¿Quieres callarte? Si sigues hablando tan alto Madame Pince nos echará de la biblioteca, y tú te verás en la horrible situación de ser descubierto jugando con naipes muggle.

El pequeño Slytherin rubio asintió, sin apartar sus grises ojos de las cartas que sostenía en las manos.

─ Te ganaré en tu propio juego, Weasley.

Rose Weasley resopló, haciendo que su flequillo pelirrojo volara. Comenzaba a lamentar el haberle enseñado a jugar al truco a Scorpius Malfoy. Había pensado que el chico, acostumbrado a un entorno enteramente mágico, no entendería el juego; y en caso de comprenderlo, Rose confiaba en que no le interesaría. Se había equivocado por completo en todo. Scorpius no sólo aprendió cómo jugar a la primera explicación, sino que además se entusiasmó tanto que la obligó a jugar una vez tras otra para practicar.

Ese día era sábado, y tras toda una semana de entrenamiento, el hijo de los Malfoy se sentía seguro y confiado. Estaba convencido de que superaría a su maestra.

─ Podríamos hacer de esto algo más interesante, ¿sabes?

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Inquirió Rose, mirando desconfiada a su compañero.

─ Podemos hacer una apuesta ─ Propuso Scorpius, con una sonrisa ladeada que se parecía mucho a las de su padre.─ A menos que tengas miedo, claro.

Como buena Gryffindor que era, la jovencita respondió a la provocación.

─ ¿Qué nos apostamos?

─ Si tú ganas, yo hago lo que tú quieras. Y si yo gano, tú haces lo que yo quiero.

─ Fabuloso. Me encantará ver cómo limpias mis botas de paseo a lo muggle ─ Comentó Rose, segura de que la simple idea haría desistir a Scorpius. Éste, sin embargo, no puso cara de horror como esperaba la pelirroja, sino que sonrió misteriosamente antes de hablar.

─ Pero si yo gano… tendrás que darme un beso.

La expresión desafiante de Rose se descompuso.

─ ¿O prefieres retirarte? ─ Sugirió Scorpius. Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

─ ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte perder y poder usar mis botas limpias? Ni en broma.

Complacido, Scorpius repartió las cartas y empezaron a jugar. Aunque al principio el juego se desarrolló de un modo bastante parejo para ambos, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, uno de los dos comenzó a acumular más puntos, para desesperación del otro. Al comenzar la última mano, el rubio exhibía una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras que Rose tenía en su rostro la misma expresión de consternación que su madre cuando no podía aprender un tema para un examen en sus tiempos de estudiante.

─ Lo siento, Weasley ─ Se disculpó Scorpius, depositando suavemente su as de espada sobre el dos de oro de la niña.

─ ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo me ganaste? ¡Hiciste trampa! ─ Acusó ella, indignada.

─ Te aseguro que no. Sabes que he ganado limpiamente.

Rose lo sabía, pero eso sólo hacía que la derrota le doliera más. Humillada, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

─ Quiero mi premio ─ Exigió Scorpius. Se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se acercó a su compañera pelirroja, quien pegó un salto en la silla cuándo se dio cuenta de que él acercaba demasiado su rostro al suyo.

─ ¡Espera! ¡No puedo!

El rubio frunció el entrecejo.

─ Claro que puedes. Acabas de perder y ahora tienes que cumplir la apuesta que hicimos antes de comenzar a jugar.

─ Pero, ¡no puedo! ¡Soy sólo una niña!

Scorpius la miró fijamente. Rose suspiró de alivio cuando lo vio asentir, muy serio.

─ ¿Cuándo cumplirás la apuesta, entonces?

─ Eh, supongo que cuando crezca.─ Respondió la Gryffindor, sin mirarlo.

─ De acuerdo, esperaré. El próximo sábado volvemos a vernos aquí, a la misma hora.

Rose asintió. Puso una mano sobre su corazón mientras observaba cómo el chico salía de la biblioteca, con la capa ondeándole a su espalda.

A pesar de lo dicho por Scorpius, no volvieron a juntarse a jugar el siguiente sábado, tampoco el otro, ni el otro. En esa semana descubrieron, de la peor manera, que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin son enemigos. Sobre todo, los Weasley y los Malfoy. No queriendo traicionar sus respectivas casas y familias, los niños evitaron verse. No se insultaban entre ellos, pero tampoco se hablaban.

"Has como si no existiera", pensaba Rose cada vez que el rubio pasaba a su lado.

"Has como si no existiera", pensaba Scorpius, cada vez que se cruzaba con el grupo de amigas de Rose, donde ésta destacaba debido al llamativo color de su cabello.

Durante los siete años que pasaron en Hogwarts, los naipes muggle que Hermione Granger Weasley le había regalado a su hija permanecieron en el baúl de la joven. Rose no se había olvidado de ellos, pero no deseaba usarlos: le recordaban a Malfoy, y no quería que otra persona pusiera sus manos sobre ellos.

Con dieciocho años, Rose Weasley era una hermosa jovencita recientemente egresada del prestigioso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Hacía tan sólo una semana que había completado sus estudios, y pensando que se merecía un descanso, había persuadido a sus padres para que le permitieran visitar el Callejón Diagon sola. Luego de varias protestas, quejas, sermones y recomendaciones, su padre, Ronald Weasley, había dado el visto bueno.

El viaje vía polvos flu no resultó demasiado estresante. Al salir de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, Rose apenas tuvo que sacudir unas pocas cenizas que se habían adherido a su cabello y sus ropas. Paseó durante dos horas, y en ningún momento la sonrisa complaciente abandonó su rostro. Cargada de varias bolsas de diversas tiendas, su última parada fue la heladería. Compró un helado de cereza y chocolate, que se arregló para sujetar sin que chorreara mientras pagaba.

Intentando retrasar al máximo su vuelta a casa, caminó con extrema lentitud, deteniéndose también a mirar vidrieras que ya había visto. Examinaba con profunda atención la tapa de un libro sobre cocina cuando oyó algo que la hizo sobresaltar.

─ ¿Qué es tan interesante? ─ Preguntó una voz masculina y grave, pero a la vez, suave. Al girar, Rose se encontró cara a cara con un chico rubio, alto y de ojos grises: Scorpius Malfoy. Tragó saliva. No recordaba que el chico hubiese crecido tanto.

"Quizás porque siempre he evitado mirarlo."

─ Sólo estaba viendo un libro ─ Respondió intentando no tartamudear.

─ Sí, lo supuse ─ Comentó Scorpius, echándole un vistazo a la enorme cantidad de libros que había detrás de la pelirroja. La chica se ruborizó.

Scorpius habló de nuevo.

─ Te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?

Rose asintió.

─ Por supuesto. No hace mucho dejamos el colegio.

─ En ese caso, supongo que también recuerdas que tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo.

─ ¿Deuda pendiente?

─ Dijiste que la saldarías en cuanto crecieras.─ Aclaró el rubio, haciendo que Rose enrojeciera aún más. No le faltaba mucho para expulsar vapor por las orejas.

─ Lo siento, pero no sé de que…

─ Sí lo sabes ─ La cortó Scorpius.─ Sé que tienes muy buena memoria, he pasado siete años viéndote sacar diez tras diez. No me hagas perder el tiempo, Weasley.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron como platos cuando Scorpius la tomó de la nuca y, sin formalidades, le dio un beso. No pudo reaccionar al principio, pero al advertir que el rubio acariciaba con el pulgar su mejilla, la chica soltó lo que tenía en las manos y rodeó el cuello de Scorpius con los brazos. Satisfecho, el muchacho la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó más contra sí.

El beso terminó de la misma forma que había empezado: natural y sencillo, pero apasionado. Rose se llevó una mano al corazón, como había hecho en su primer año, la última vez que habló directamente con él.

─ Valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo ─ Comentó Scorpius tranquilamente.─ Dicen que los besos robados son los mejores, pero en mi opinión, los ganados son los que sobresalen.

Poniendo las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a alejarse. Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo a los cinco metros. Miró a Rose por encima del hombro.

─ ¿Aún tienes esas cartas? ─ Preguntó.

La muchacha asintió, aturdida.

─ Perfecto. Te mandaré una carta con mi lechuza para que nos juntemos a apostar de nuevo algún día. ¡Ahora sé jugar a la escoba y al chinchón!─ Anunció con orgullo.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano y reanudó la caminata. Algo tarde, Rose le devolvió el saludo. Observó con fijeza la espalda del chico hasta que éste dobló una esquina.

Rose trasladó la mano de su corazón a su rostro. Se sentía muy acalorada. Acordándose de pronto de su helado, se felicitó mentalmente por haberlo comprado.

"Es como si algo me hubiese dicho que lo necesitaría luego", pensó, contenta de haberse anticipado a los hechos.

Al no encontrarlo en sus manos, buscó tontamente entre sus bolsas, para luego mirar el suelo. Allí estaba su helado, con los sabores mezclados, completamente derretido. Tal como había estado ella segundos atrás.


End file.
